


Whispers In The Dark

by ILLEGAILE



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pietro's a real sap, Pre-Relationship, Stalking, You are a mutant, a little bit of amnesia, first imagine, hihihihi, ok sorry, oops ruined the plot, reader - Freeform, you go to Xavier's school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 05:51:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4613607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILLEGAILE/pseuds/ILLEGAILE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Pietro goes to visit you at Xavier's School but you never see him coming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whispers In The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> First Pietro Imagine! Be kind to me if you want more just say.

At first you think it's just some strange voice in the back of your head, a weird side effect of your mutation.

"Hello, Princess"

You ignore it.

"Have a good day"

You accept it as a part of life.

"You look good today"

You go on.

When the random rose appears in your locker you realize it's not in your head.

" _Krasivaya_ "

You turn around, eyes glowing and arms stretched out in reflex but there's no one there. The only sign that anyone has been in the hallway with you is the gust of wind blowing papers in the air. You start paying attention to these rumblings whenever you're not on your guard.

"I love that your nose twitches when you are annoyed"

You're in the hallway again when you hear it, identifying it as male. Deep and husky. You brush your (h/c) hair back self-consciously, realizing your nose had twitched in annoyance.

A throaty chuckle echoes across the hallway, only you can hear it. Only you notice the trail of silver dancing across the floor before disappearing into the air like it had never been there. You wish you could unsee it. You wish you could get that honeyed voice out of your head.

"(Y/N)?"

You whip your head to the side where Professor Xavier motions for you to enter the classroom. You smile at him, striding in and sitting next to Kitty Pryde.

Charles Xavier stares out into the hallway, smiling softly to himself.

"Stop hiding, Pietro Maximoff" he mutters kindly into the empty hallway, shutting the door. He doesn't need to see the boy with the silver mop of hair to know he's there, waiting for your next class.

"I love her"

Charles freezes. Turning to stare at the door, now closed but he's almost certain he can sense the presence of the boy on the other side of the wood. Can sense the emotions that threaten to pour out from the boy's aching heart.

The Avenger speeds away, back to New York before his team can realize he's gone. But Charles knows he'll be back tomorrow, and the next day, and the next.

"Professor?" You call out, worried. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes" he says reassuringly, he'll be back. "Just didn't see it coming" he smirks knowingly.


End file.
